Better Than Any Award
by LoPar
Summary: She's an up and coming star; He's an established A-lister. Follow them as they figure out that life isn't all about the awards they win, the money they make or the people they are photographed with, but about the people they love. Boy!Britt
1. Red Carpets and Lost Talent Shows

**So I finally got around to watching the Oscars today, and I fucking love Jennifer Lawrence, that girl cracks me up! But anyways, I had just finished watching her interview with George Stephanopoulos when I went for a run, and Justin Timberlake, bless him, "Suit&Tie" came on and this fanfic idea just hit me! Anyways, so Santana is kind of based on J-Law, an upcoming actress who happens to be extremely witty and humble. Brett is like a mash up of J.T. and every other sexy successful man in Hollywood. Anyways, you get the picture! **

**I don't own Glee, and I don't mean to offend any celebrities mentioned in this fic!**

**P.S. I'm kind of in a rut with Mergers&Martyrs right now, but Bathtub Babies is going strong! I'm excited about this fic, so hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! **

"Now remember what we talked about. Papi keep your man crushes in check and Mami please, can we not have a repeat of what happened at the SAG awards." Santana Lopez scolded her parents from her place in the black SUV that was driving her to the Academy Awards.

"Santana, mija, I just wanted to let Sally Field know how much I loved her in Smokey and the Bandit! How was I supposed to know she was in the middle of an interview?" Maribel shrugged innocently.

"I thought the microphone was a dead give-away, personally.." Antonio Lopez said from the front seat earning a nasty glare from his wife and an eye roll from his oldest daughter.

"Papi, you have no room to talk! You cornered George Clooney and practically begged him to join your fantasy baseball league." Santana's cheeks heated in embarrassment just thinking about

"He seemed into it…" Antonio defended earning a chuckle from the back row of the vehicle.

"Right, because actually physically running from you totally screams 'I'll A-Rod in the first round'." Said a high pitched voice earning a huff from Antonio, a high-five from Maribel and a curious look from Santana.

"Wow, Kurt, didn't know you knew so much about baseball." Santana said impressed.

"Oh, honey, I don't. Saw him in People magazine when he was dating Kate Hudson, and can I just tell you the Red Sox's have been my favorite team ever since!" The baby-faced boy said starry-eyed.

"Uh, Kurt, he plays for the Yankees.." Santana corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Kurt countered, not really caring at all.

The playful banter continued until the car pulled up in front of the Dolby Theatre, when it suddenly got very quiet.

"Wow…. This is really happening?" Santana said through a shaky exhale, eyeing all the people on the red carpet.

"Sure is, now move your ass Santana, we've people to see and awards to win!" Kurt said enthusiastically as he maneuvered over Maribel in her seat to get out of the SUV.

Once the door was opened there was no going back. Santana would be walking the red carpet at the Oscars. She had always wanted this, but now that it was here she was a little overwhelmed. She hadn't even wanted to be an actress growing up, it sort of just happened, and now here she was. The Oscars.

_Holy Shit! Okay, get your shit together. Deep Breathes. Big Smile._

Santana put a smile on as Kurt helped her out of the SUV and smoothed out her dress as he did a once-over of her.

"Stunning! If you win, I want a raise!" Kurt joked. Santana and Kurt had been best friends since middle school. Kurt had believed in her, even when she didn't believe in herself. She was grateful for him, he kept her grounded, not that she needed any help in that department. The media had labeled Santana the "Most down to earth newcomer Hollywood has ever scene". Santana might have been an award-winning actress, but she couldn't lie during interviews, it was like word vomit to the extreme. Often she would cringe when watching them after they had aired.

Santana kissed Kurt's cheek as her father came to her side and linked his arm in hers "You look beautiful, mija. I'm so so proud of you." Antonio said with wet eyes as he kissed his little girls cheek.

"So am I, baby girl." Maribel didn't even bother to hide the tear that slid down her cheek as she engulfed her daughter in a bone-crushing hug.

"Okay, okay, enough! No tears! Kurt will through a fit!" Santana said as she tried to hold her own emotions at bay.

"Yeah Tony, I don't think I have under eye concealer in your shade." Ever the charmer Kurt said breaking the family out of what could have been an all out cry fest. Santana wasn't known for being overly emotional, the public loved her for her witty comments. She would leave the tears up to Anne Hathaway.

"Ms. Lopez, this way please." A man in a tux said as he ushered the entourage towards the red carpet.

"Well this is it." Santana said with through a deep breathe. She hadn't always wanted to be an Academy Award Nominee, hell she would have been happy being a music teacher, but since she was here she was going to be the best nominee this place had ever seen.

"Try not to embarrass yourself." Said a voice behind Santana. Turning she couldn't help but grin.

"I'll try not to, but if I do it'll give you something to do. You and I both know you are the boredest publicist in Hollywood! Maybe I should do you a favor, put that PR degree to work, what do you say, Fabray?" Santana said giving her friend/publicist a hug.

Quinn chuckled as she pulled away from the embrace, but stopped laughing and looked Santana dead in the eyes "Please Don't."

Santana was once again ushered away by the Oscars staff to walk the red carpet; looking over her shoulder she yelled, "I promise I will try not to embarrass myself!"

An hour later she was meet at the entrance of the theater by a slightly annoyed looking Quinn. Santana just shrugged.

"You and I both know I was never any good at keeping promises."

"You're lucky the public finds your fatass endearing, now come on lets get you to your seat." Quinn said as she pulled Santana to her side leading her down the aisle of the theatre.

"Okay, Santana, it was cute at the Globes, but please no witty pop-culture references if you win. And NO obscene gestures or remarks win or loss-"

Quinn was interrupted by Santana as she stopped in the aisle, causing her parents to run into the back of her and the people behind them to run into each other, "Oh come on! That was the seventh grade talent show! You and everyone else knows who deserved to win that thing, and it was not Rick the Stick's armpit farting!"

Quinn giggled awkwardly as she mouthed sorry to the now congested aisle, "Right. Okay. I know you were robbed, now get to your seat and shut your mouth please."

Santana huffed as took her seat in-between her parents.

_Yeah, whatever Rick can suck my-_

Santana was brought out of her inner sulking by a tap on her shoulder.

Turning slowly she was met by the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. She didn't even look at who had asked for her attention, she was so mesmerized by those baby blues.

"Uhm, hi." Said the owner of those eyes.

Once the man started talking Santana shifted further around in her seat to get a better glimpse at who was talking to her. She looked the culprit up and down and almost had a heart attack. Sitting right behind her was the reigning People Magazine's "Sexist Man Alive". The singer turned actor was by far the hottest thing Santana had ever seen. Photographs did not do the man justice. .

Seeing as he had Santana's full attention he continued.

"I'm Brett." The man said as he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

In true Santana fashion, "I KNOW" she said with her mouth hanging open.

Brett chuckled as he brought his hand back, obviously not going to receive the handshake he was expecting. He was used to this, girls forgetting to breathe around him, but usually they were normal women, not Oscar nominees. In his experience he found that the A-list actress were bitchy, pretending not to know who he was or act better than him, so it was refreshing that beautiful Latina in front of him was having a normal reaction. It wasn't that Brett was cocky, he just knew from experience.

Laughing Brett continued, "Right, well I just wanted to let you know you aren't the only one that got robbed from a talent show victory. In 5th grade Sara Fitzgerald beat me out by singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". My MC Hammer impersonation definitely should have won."

_Oh my god, he's so hot!_

_Santana, STOP! You're drooling._

_Am not!_

_Might as well be, close your damn mouth! Play it cool for Christ's sake! _

Santana snapped out of it when the lights in the theatre started to dim. "Yeah, those things are always rigged…"

_Really, that's what you say?! Hopeless, you're hopeless! _Santana said as she looked down for a second to scold herself.

When she looked back up she could see Brett was smiling at her. Something about that smile put her at ease.

"Uhm, I'm Santana, by the way." Santana said as she put her hand out, Brett grabbing it and gently shaking it, sending tingles up Santana arm. Music started to play signaling the start of the show; Santana gave Brett a small smile before dropping his hand and turning back around in her seat.

A full out grin formed on her face when she felt hot breathe on her ear and a deep voice saying "I Know".

**Should I keep going? Drop a review, let a sista know what you think! **


	2. Train Rides

**This fic hasn't even been up for a day and already oodles of follows and favs! Figured I was doing something right, so here have another chapter!**

**I don't own glee **

**P.S. Good looks to the Guest who pointed out the "Sexist Man Alive" thing.. yeah, uh, definitely don't want that! **

Santana was trying to enjoy the show. She really was, it was the Oscars, how could one not enjoy it? Her nerves were getting to her, not to mention Brett Pierce's fine ass was seated directly behind her. She could feel his eyes on her, but then again she felt like everyone was watching her. She was more than relieved when a staffer came to retrieve her for her introduction of Adele. As she got up she shot her parents a pointed "Don't you dare try anything" look and shyly smiled when she caught Brett's eyes.

That's when she noticed that Brett had been seated next to Rachel Berry, the Broadway extraordinaire who most recently made her jump to film as Eponine in Les Mis. Santana frowned at that.

_Are they dating? Ugh, she's so talented! She totally just rocked that performance! Whom am I kidding thinking I stand a chance? _

_Oh for fucks sake, the self-deprecation is suffocating! Look at us, we're hot as fuck, an Oscar nominee and not to mention we've made out with Bradley Fucking Cooper, albeit it was for a movie, but still! Bitches would kill to be us! Shoulders back Lopez! _

Santana was thankful she made it through the Adele introduction without making a fool of herself. She seemed to be really good at that, much to Quinn's annoyance. She never did anything malicious or scandalous, but the whole "Oh look at that, it says 'I beat Meryl'" thing proved to give Quinn quite the headache. She had terrible word vomit that struck whenever it felt like it.

Like right now.

"You sounded great… So, are you like dating Brett Pierce?"

Yep. Santana just verbally vomited all over Rachel Berry.

Rachel looked a little flattered at the compliment, and a little taken aback at the question.

"Well, Hello! Thank you for your compliment, I take my singing very seriously, much like you take your profession seriously. You were spectacular in SLP, that's what the blogs are calling it! You really captured the crazy. And speaking of crazy, no, I am most definitely not dating Brett…" Rachel laughed, like belly laughed, "We are just friends, he is MOST definitely not my type!" Rachel finished, sounding a little appalled at the idea of her and Brett as a couple.

_Don't see how Brett could NOT be any girls type…_

"Brett is single though" Rachel winked before both women were ushered back to their seats.

Santana couldn't help but grab a flute of champagne as a waiter passed by her backstage, quickly drinking it before entering back into the seating.

…_._

_Oh don't judge me. I'm entitled to it! _Santana defended herself from her inner self as she walked back to her seat in the front row; Rachel had already taken her seat next to Brett who was in a deep conversation with Hugh Jackman.

When Rachel noticed Santana approaching she gestured towards Brett with, what she thought, was a sly thumb point and an exaggerated wink.

_She's a strange one_

Definitely not sly. Maribel picked up on it and wiggled her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Mami, stop." Santana said as she sat down, cheeks hot from embarrassment at being got with a crush.

Her cheeks heated up once again when the Best Actress nominee clips were rolled. Santana loved, but hated the attention. She loved being recognized for her work, but she felt everyone scrutiny on her as the camera split away, showing all the nominees as the suspense built.

Santana gave herself a metaphorical pat on the back for not shitting herself when she heard her name called. She felt so many emotions at once: Joy, relief, and a tad bit of anxiety. How do you top winning an Oscar?

Santana turned to her father first who was beaming with pride. She was soon engulfed in a big bear hug from her father as he told her how proud he was of her. She turned to her mother who had tears running down her cheeks as she hugged her daughter.

_Remember to thank Kurt later for demanding waterproof mascara. _

Santana started to move towards the stage but was intercepted by Bradley her, handsome but old, costar who kissed her on the cheek and whispered a "You deserve this" in her ear. She found it funny that people thought they were a couple. Santana thought it was funny, but kind of gross, he was like five years younger than her father. As she turned to give one last look at her family before making her way to the stage, she locked eyes with Brett as he clapped and hollered obnoxiously for her, Rachel stood next to him being equally flamboyant.

_Damn, celebrities aren't as bad as the tab-_

Santana's thoughts were interrupted as she almost fell flat on her face.

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! REALLY?! REALLY?! WHY?! _Santana thought as she stayed down for a moment, trying to get herself together. If anyone was going to trip up the stairs while going to receive their first Academy Award, it would be Santana.

Santana had only meant to take a second to collect herself, but figured it had been longer than that when she felt a hand gently grab her arm and looked up to be met with Brett Pierce's concerned face.

"Are you okay? You hurt?" Brett asked in a worried voice as he helped her to her feet.

Santana blushed profusely; one, because she had just ate shit in front of millions, and two, because the most sought-after man in the world was genuinely concerned with her wellbeing.

Santana ducked her head as she spoke "Yeah, pride's a little hurt, that's all."

Brett's concerned smile turned into one of amusement, and Santana thought, maybe, a little pride.

"Well then, go up there and get your award. Show Rick the Stick who the real winner is!" Brett said with a charming smile as he lifted his hand that had been lingering on Santana elbow.

_Swoon._

_ .Died._

Santana smiled bashfully back as she turned and headed up the stage.

She kissed the presenter on the cheek and grabbed the Oscar that was handed to her.

She walked to the microphone and took a deep breath.

_Okay, we've rehearsed this. Don't say anything embarrassing._

…

_Okay, nothing TO embarrassing. _

"Uhm…wow… You guys are just clapping cause I tripped.." Santana said. Word vomit. But at least it got a good laugh out of the audience.

"Wow, okay. First off, I want to thank Brett Pierce for helping just now. Probably would have stayed and wallowed on the floor had you not just helped me up, and I'd just like to say the stage is super shiny so shout out to the maintenance people… Okay then, I'm rambling. Uhm, this is just such an honor. Right, well thank you to the Academy. Thank you to my parents and my brother and sister, I love you all so much. Thank you to my friends and team, without you I would look as crazy… well as crazy as I am.." Another mass laugh broke out "…And of course to the cast and crew, I wouldn't be here had it not been for you, truly an honor working with each and everyone of you! Thank you.. just thank you everyone." Santana finished as she waved the Oscar towards the audience.

The next forty-five minutes was a bit of a blur for Santana. She took pictures with her award and probably had a few to many shots, and fielded questions from numerous media outlets.

She died a little when Jack Nicholson interrupted her George Stephanopoulos interview.

She'd later blame the tequila and tell Quinn to "Argofuckyourself" when lectured about flipping off the cameras. It was in the spirit of the best picture, she had defended.

Everything was blurry until she heard Sherri Shepherd mention something about a "dashing gentleman coming to a damsels rescue", okay she really said "Fine piece of ass saving a broad", but it's the Oscars, its supposed to be classy.

_Riiiightttt._

Santana made her way over to Sherri's little "Behind the Scenes" desk. She waited until they went to commercial to actually approach the hilarious black lady, she was already going to be in trouble with Quinn for the whole finger thing, no need to piss her off further.

"Hey, uh, what did you say about a 'fine piece of ass'?" Santana questioned a surprised looking Sherri when she was sure the camera wasn't rolling.

"I was talking about you, boo! How Brett Pierce literally jumped over a chair to pick your busted ass off the ground."

"Wait, he jumped over a chair?" Santana asked with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, totally ignoring the whole 'busted ass' comment.

"Yeah, girl! Come watch!" Sherri said as she lifted an iPad off the desk.

Santana cringed as she watched herself trip, but suddenly felt all giddy as she watched the camera pan to Brett as he did quite literally jump over her empty chair and rush towards her.

"Hmmm, girl, you better jump on that sexy man train while you can! You aint gon stay that skinny forever!" Sherri said as she rewinded the video and replayed Santana tripping in slow motion, with what looked like a sadistic smile on her face.

_Jealous much? _Santana thought as she turned to leave the desk. Suddenly it hit her.

_She's jealous of me. OF ME!_

_Yeah bitch, of us. Your point?_

_She has a reason to be jealous! Brett Pierce literally jumped a chair fo-_

_Hold up, you make it sound like he took a bullet for us. _

_Whatever, the fact of the matter is, Brett Pierce could, potentially be into me. Making other bitches feel threatened!_

_And your parents said you should go to college…_

_..Shut up._

Santana looked over her shoulder and with a smirk called to Sherri who was still watching the video.

"Yo Shepherd, I'm all aboard that sexy man train!"

**I'm having too much fun with this fic! Really has no direction though, kind of just going where the literary wind takes me, so let me know if you guys want to see anything in particular! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	3. After Parties and Gays

**I love you guys! Such positive feedback! I love writing it and you guys seem to love reading it, so I'm a happy camper! **

**I don't own Glee**

"Alright, you can stop now Prancy!" Santana said as a laughing Kurt manhandled her out of her big Dior dress.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I just keep picturing it over and over. Have you seen it in slow motion? Your face is truly priceless!" Kurt said as helped her into her "After Party" dress.

As soon as she was zipped up she turned to face her stylist, "Listen here Lady Boy, I can still kick your ass!"

"Oh please you cant even walk properly.." Quinn said from where she was seated at the table inside the suite, meticulously scrolling all the tabloid and gossip websites, every single one of them with a link attached to the YouTube video of Santana fall.

"Why did I even hire you two? I literally pay to get made fun of!" Santana said with an eye roll.

"Oh please, you'd be lost without us, and by lost I mean ugly." Kurt said as he touched up Santana's makeup.

Quinn made a weird moaning sound, and it wasn't a sexy moan, it was more like a moan a dying cat makes, as she got up from the table and made her way over to Santana.

Kurt leaned into Santana and whispered, "Looks like someone's in trouble!" He chuckled as he put the makeup brush down and with one last grin he made his way out to the balcony.

"Wait, don't leave me!" Santana whisper-yelled pathetically, earning a wave from Kurt and a huff from Quinn.

_Traitor! _

Santana felt better as she made her way through the hotel and down to her waiting car with Kurt on her arm.

"You know, I'm glad I got that off my chest!" Santana said as Kurt helped her into the car.

Kurt scoffed as he climbed in next to her, "You didn't get anything of your chest, which is looking amazing if I don't say so myself. You wouldn't have said jack if she hadn't found out by herself. I mean, it was inevitable. I'm sure you flipping the bird will be made into a hysterical gif and be on every Tumblr by midnight tonight! I personally loved it. Quinn's a social prude. Don't worry, have fun tonight! I for one am going to try and push Hugh out of the closet and run away with me!" Kurt signed whimsically at the thought.

"Oh God, Kurt, please don't do anything embarrassing!" Santana practically begged.

"You're one to talk!" Kurt rebutted.

"Why does everyone say that?!" Santana sighed dramatically.

…_._

_OKAY! I know, I know! But still!_

Kurt looked at Santana with a blank stare as if to say "PUH-Lease". Santana shrugged her shoulders as she looked out the tinted window, watching as Hollywood passed by.

"I think you could capitalize on your stumble. I mean look who came to your rescue! And you and I both know you need some lovin'!" Kurt smirked when Santana looked at him shocked.

"I resent that Hummel! I am a grown, and recently very successful, independent woman. I need no man!"

"All I'm saying is Brett Pierce seems like a nice guy. Shouldn't let that pass you up… just don't be all T-Swift about it if it doesn't work. That bitch is cray.." Kurt said as the car pulled up to the front of the after party venue.

"Seriously though, Kurt, the only reason I brought you is because I cant trust my parents around celebrities. Please be good!" Santana begged.

"I will on one condition." Kurt bartered back.

_Here we go._

"Fine. What?!" Santana snapped as the driver opened her door. She was starting to regret taking Kurt as her escort. Her mother had been to tired to go to an after party, and her father said something about having to prepare for the fantasy baseball draft he was hosting at the house tomorrow. Anyways, her parents plus alcohol plus celebrities never worked out well. Bringing her nagging publicist was looking real good right about now.

"You have to talk to Brett Pierce. And not some lame 'hey', I mean get your flirt on! Cause I know you like him! You say ethnic people don't blush, but bitch I see some red on your cheeks that are not my Dior makeup brushes doing!" Kurt said with an evil grin as he climbed out of his side of the car, as the driver helped Santana out.

Santana huffed as she linked arms with her best gay. "You drive a hard bargain, but deal."

"Atta girl, now go get your picture taken, and think of Quinn's fragile psyche before you do anything!" Kurt said as he blew an air kiss at Santana as he pushed her towards the flashing cameras.

Santana was immensely happy that there wasn't an interview section to an after party. To many drunk celebrities, every suit in Hollywood's worst nightmare.

Santana finally managed to make it into the venue without falling on her face, but then she started to wonder about Kurt.

_Where is that little rat? _She thought looking around the dimly lit space.

_There is Jackman, so that's a good sign. Seriously if that boy does anythi-_

"Looking for someone?" A deep voice said from her side.

"Uh.." Santana started and couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she finally noticed it was Brett standing beside her.

_Don't say anything stupid._

"Nope. Found him." Santana smiled charmingly up at Brett.

_Oh you smooth criminal, you! _

Brett grinned down at Santana. She was in heels, but she still several inches smaller than Brett six foot two frame.

Brett putt his arm out as he spoke "Funny you should say that. I was just looking for you as well. Wanted to see If I could get you a drink. What do you say?"

Santana smiled coyly as she took Brett's arm. "I'd love that."

As they walked arm in arm towards the bar Santana spotted Kurt out of the corner of her eye giving her a thumbs up. She responded with a 'one-finger wave', that unfortunately looked to be intercepted by a shocked looking Meryl Streep.

Santana mouthed 'Sorry', but it looked as though the damage had been done as the older lady huffed and walked away.

_Yep. She definitely hates me._

_Congrats, Santana Lopez, you have successfully made your way to the top of one of the most successful actress of all time shit list. _

_Well, I seem to be on the top of all kinds of lists lately so…_

…_._

_Too much?_

_Yeah…_

"Two glasses of champagne please." Brett said to the bartender as he leaned up against the bar and studied Santana.

_Confidence, bitch._

"Ahh, big spender huh?" Santana asked teasingly.

Brett chuckled, "Lucky me it's an open bar. But when I find the gold at the end of the rainbow I'd totally buy you all the champagne in the world!" Brett said as he flashed a charming smile.

Santana blushed profusely, hoping the dim lighting kept her unexposed.

_Rainbow? The fuck?_

_Stop, that was really cute! Better than some of the other pickup lines we've had throughout the years. _

"Here you are." The bartender said as he handed the two glasses to Brett who in turn handed one over to Santana.

"I say we have a toast to your win. You really do deserve it." Brett said genuinely as he clinked his glass with Santana before each took a sip.

Santana winked at Brett before walking away from him and moving towards un unoccupied booth towards the corner of the venue.

_A wink? Oh, someone is feeling all types of bold tonight! I see you!_

Santana covertly glanced over her shoulder and saw Brett following her like a puppy.

Santana wasn't as covert as she thought however as Brett smiled at her.

_Well its refreshing that he's not looking at our ass…._

…_wait, our ass is amazing…_

_WHY ISNT HE LOOKING AT DAT ASS?!_

_Is he gay?! Is this what Rachel meant about him 'not being her type'?_

…_._

_I feel sick…_

"Hey you alright, you look like your going to be sick?" Brett asked gently placing his hand on Santana's lower back as he examined her, trying to figure out why she stopped abruptly.

_Yep, I'm gonna be sick…_

_Great, here comes the vomit….._

"Brett are you gay?" Santana asked, holding nothing back.

Brett blinked rapidly at the question, and then pouted a little.

_Adorable pout._

_STOP! _

Brett swallowed deeply before he answered.

"Uh, no… Why? Are you? Cause that would suck. Not that anything is wrong with being a unicorn, but it would suck cause I really like you…" Brett looked around the room before continuing his rant "….but I understand. Can't help you who like. Stay here, I'll go get my friend, Rach would like yo-" Santana grabbed Brett's arm as he tried to leave to locate 'Rach'.

"Wait, Brett, stop!" Brett stopped when he heard her slightly raised voice.

"Yeah?"

"Brett, I'm not gay!" Santana said, maybe a little to loud as the people around them looked over.

Brett smiled a megawatt smile at Santana, "That's good to hear…. Did you think I was gay?" Brett asked, sounding a little amused.

"Well, to be honest I noticed just now that you weren't looking at my ass… most straight men go straight for the ass… and also Rachel Berry mentioned something about you 'not being her type' which is weird, cause I mean look at you, you're all of America's type…" Santana took a deep breath as she finished her little pathetic tirade.

Brett was laughing, like hysterically laughing at Santana. Santana crossed her arms and pouted, in true Santana fashion.

"What is this, laugh at Santana night?" She questioned allowed.

Brett stood back up to his full height as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the situation. You thought I was gay?! Because of not being 'Rachel Berry's type'? And cause I wasn't staring at you ass? Santana you have it all wrong. I'm not Rachel Berry's type because I'm a man. Rachel Berry is a notorious unicorn! She likes the ladies! I was actually a little jealous when she told me she had run into you backstage. Plus, she's like my sister, so eww…" Brett said with a repulsed look on his face. "And I wasn't looking at your ass because my Mama raised me to be a gentleman.. …okay, so maybe I took a little peek.." Brett confessed with a sly smirk.

Santana smiled as she took her seat next to him in the booth.

They stayed like this for hours, just talking with each other about everything and nothing. Santana would catch glimpses at Kurt looking over at their table, and towards the end of the night she noticed Kurt had somehow roped Rachel Berry into his side-glances. Brett noticed it as well and chuckled at their friends.

However, Santana realized it was time to go home when she saw Kurt and Rachel drunkenly making their way over towards Matt Bomer. One only knew what kind of trouble Kurt would get himself into, and from what Brett had told her, Rachel wasn't the best of influences on people.

"Well, looks like that is my cue to leave." Santana said as she stood up and smoothed out her dress.

Brett stood as well and suddenly looked shy.

"Uhm.. so I had a really great time tonight…" Brett said as he focused on his shoes.

Santana smiled at him looking all cute and what not. "I had a really great time as well."

Brett smiled as he looked up at Santana. He looked nervous and Santana wanted to melt.

"Yeah, uhm, so I know I'm not being very 'smooth', but could I maybe get your number?... I mean I don't want to be to forward, but the next big award show that we will both probably be at it quite a ways away and I don't want to go that long without tal-"

"Brett!" Santana said snapping his attention to her eyes.

"Give me your phone" Santana gave him her own charming smile as he fumbled in his jacket pocket to retrieve his phone.

Santana put her number into his phone and handed it back to him.

"Give me a call sometime" Santana said with a wink as she turned to go fetch Kurt.

_Das right girl! _

Santana had to practically tear Kurt away from Rachel, as apparently they were now best friends and Santana "Better watch out, cause bitches can be replaced if they act up". Usually Santana would be fed up with Kurt's drunken antics, but she was still on a high from spending her night with Brett. He was so funny and charming, and the way he talked about his friends made her swoon. She could tell he really was a great guy. Maybe good looking, successful Hollywood guys weren't all assholes after all.

After getting into her hotel room and promptly shoving a barely coherent Kurt on to the couch, washing her face and brushing her teeth, and shimming out of her dress, she got in bed.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, for the first time since awards season started.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Really all the reviews/favs/follows get me so excited to write! **

**Also, noticed some of the reviews wanted some Faberry feels? Yay or nay?**


	4. Fantasy Baseball

**Seriously loving writing this fic! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee.**

Santana was awoken from her deep sleep by the sound of her phone ringing. She reached her hand over towards the bedside table and blindly felt around until she could grab the offending device.

"Hello?" Santana said groggily into the phone.

"Mija, are you still in bed?" Maribel Lopez said in a completely obnoxious, and intentionally loud voice.

"Uh, yeah. What time is it?"

"It's one o'clock!" Maribel said in a disproving tone.

That got Santana to sit up in bed. She again reached blindly over towards the night stand and grabbed her glasses, shoving them on her face and looking in horror at the alarm clock on the table.

"Oh crap! I can't believe it's one!" Santana said in horror as she grabbed the comforter and yanked it off of her body.

"I know! Good thing you don't have any appointments today. Lazy bones." Maribel said absentmindedly.

Santana quickly stopped all movements as a grin grew on her face.

"You are exactly right, Mami! I have no appointments today; therefore I can do whatever I want! Such as stay in bed all day if I so choose!" Santana said as she got herself comfortable in bed once more. Hotel bed's were her favorite, they were just so big and fluffy. She had once tried to buy a bed off the Hilton once.

"Actually, that's what I called you about. I need a favor."

"What is this favor you ask?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"I need you to go pick something's up at the supermarket for me ." Maribel said.

Santana scoffed, "Last time I checked you had your own car!" Santana said smugly.

"And last time I checked I have the power to release some very embarrassing photos of you to the media. Remember your first middle school dance, or how about that time when you did your own makeup for the first time, or-" Maribel was cut off.

"FINE! I'll do it! But this is extortion! You are extorting an Academy Award Winner!" Santana huffed out as she once again removed the covers.

"I'm not afraid of you little girl. Now hurry up, there are twelve hungry men in the den shoveling down the last of tortilla chips, and apparently you 'Can't have a fantasy draft without proper 'chippage''. I'll text you what I need. Thank you mija."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah Yeah. Whatever. See you in a little."

Santana got changed into the jeans and a plain grey t-shirt with a baggy black hoodie and a faded Dodgers cap that she had packed. She didn't bother putting on makeup or putting her contacts in. She was just going to the supermarket in her hometown, some fifteen minutes away and then her parents home.

_Not like I'm trying to impress anyone today._

With one final check of the room, Kurt had apparently left and taken everything from last nights events with him, and made her way down to the front desk to check out.

The valet was nice enough to drive her black Range Rover around to the back of the hotel so she could avoid the paparazzi that were stacked outside the hotel, no doubt waiting for her.

Santana was driving on the freeway when she decided to turn the radio off and just listen to her iTunes. She was afraid her cringing, caused from nearly every radio station talking about her 'Oscar –worthy fall', would cause her to wreck.

Santana couldn't help but smile as she passed Valencia High School. Sure, she was a little awkward in high school, but overall had a decent experience. She had meet Quinn and Kurt there, and countless other friends she still kept in contact with to this day.

The smile was wiped off her face as she pulled up to the supermarket and read her mother's novel of a shopping list.

_You would think by now she would know how much these men eat! The same ten guys have been coming to Papi's stupid fantasy draft extravaganza since Reagan was president!_

Santana went about her business however, being the dutiful (extorted) daughter that she was. No one gave her any grief. That is what she loved so much about her hometown. Everyone was so down to earth and paid no attention to her. Okay, they probably did, but they didn't make a scene about it.

After Santana paid for what seemed like a cart full of groceries she made her way to her childhood home. Santana had always found her house to be so intimidating as a child, it was so big to her little body. Being in the business of movies quickly changed her opinion of her house. It was still big, but the house was dwarfed in comparison to some of her bosses and colleagues homes.

Santana let out a little whine as she pulled onto her parents street.

_Of course no parking! _

Santana had to park across the street and five houses down from her parents home, behind a beautiful black 1965 Ford Mustang.

_Nice taste. Wonder what one of the old geezers bought this mid-life crisis car._

_No way am I carrying all this shit by myself! _Santana thought as she walked to her parents garage and typed in the code letting herself in and walking straight to the kitchen.

"Aww, there you are! I was quite certain they would die of hunger" Maribel said loudly, hoping the men a few rooms over in the den would hear.

"Ha Ha. I had to park a bit away, so you're going to have to help me carry some of food in." Santana said to her mother who had her back turned towards Santana at the sink.

Maribel turned and lifted her hand in front of her "Can't I'm rubbing the ribs down, go recruit your father and his cronies to help you." Santana scrunched up her nose at the site of her mother's hands. Santana loved her some ribs, but the idea of forcefully rubbing seasoning into raw meat made her cringe.

Without another word Santana made her way to the den's doorway. She looked at her father and said, "Need some help with the groceries. One of you will do." And turned on the heels of her old black converses' and headed back outside.

She didn't turn to look but she heard footsteps so she knew one of the men were coming to help her.

Without looking Santana popped the back door of her SUV open and grabbed several bags and turned to hand them off to her assistant. She almost dropped the bags when she was met with bright blue eyes and a white smile.

It took a second, but Santana finally got hold of her bearings, much to her grocery assistants amusement.

"Uh… Hey Brett. Uh, what are you doing here?" Santana asked, still holding the bags.

Brett chuckled and looked around a bit, "Helping you carry in groceries. You asked for help right?"

Santana laughed a little bit at the absurdity of her question, but then quickly realized it wasn't absurd at all.

Santana handed the bags over as she leaned bag in to grab the remaining bags.

"No, I know you're helping me with the bags, thank you by the way, but what are you doing here? As in Valencia, as in my home?" Santana said while struggling to hold the bags and reach to close her trunk at the same time.

Brett extended his arm, he didn't have to reach far, and closed the trunk for her, earning a bashful 'thank you'.

"Oh, well you're dad invited me to be in his fantasy baseball league. He seemed really excited about it last night. An event staffer had to ask him to turn back around in is seat. Figured it must be cool if he was so into it. So I came, glad I did, got Jeter first round!" Brett said enthusiastically as they walked back towards the house.

"Uh, yeah. He loves baseball. He must be over the moon to have some fresh meat." Santana said as Brett held the door into the house open for her.

"Yeah, he said your mom makes really good ribs!"

_Wait… what?_

Santana shook her head at the comment, "Uh, yeah, she does."

"I'm excited about it! I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages." Brett said as they placed the grocery bags on the kitchen island.

Santana nodded in agreement when suddenly she caught her reflection on the stainless steal microwave.

_OH MY GOD! I'm Appalled! Look at me!_

…_well that's not very nice.._

_He must think I'm disgusting looking!_

_And to think, 'I have no one to impress to day'_

Santana was brought out of her intense staring contest with her reflection by Brett's voice.

"Uh, so are you staying for dinner?" Brett asked almost shyly.

"She is." Maribel said as she walked, more like flew in on her broomstick Santana thought, into the kitchen.

Santana gaped at her mother, pleading silently with her eyes for her mother's mercy.

"Santana loves my ribs, don't you mija?" Maribel asked with a smug look on her face.

Santana could only nod, realizing there was no way out of this one.

_So, good luck eating ribs like a civilized human being, slob._

…_._

**I can tell you right now; no way she gets through dinner cleanly! Anyways, let me know what you think! Some Faberry should be coming in the next few chapters, let me know what else you guys want to see! **

**Bathtub Babies is updated as well! Yay Brettana!Babies! lol **


End file.
